Before the Chip War
by S.S. Chandelier
Summary: The story of a Guardian before a Chip War... Legend of Elven Update...


_Rasanya hari itu biasa saja… tapi ternyata… hal yang terjadi sama sekali tak kuduga…_

Entah kenapa hari ini perasaanku tidak enak, padahal, hari ini terasa sangat biasa. Aku seperti biasa memeriksa tempat pelelangan. Salah satu tempat favoritku untuk menghabiskan waktu, disini. Banyak sekali barang-barang yang murah, sayangnya, beberapa barang terlihat namun tidak dapat dipilih, entah akibat dari sistem yang error pada insiden waktu itu, atau karena apa.

Ya, Haram, itulah nama settlement ini, tempat pusat dari mereka yang ingin melelang barang di tempat pelelangan, yang berupa tiga buah mesin-mirip-menara yang mampu memasukkan barang dan mendatanya untuk kemudian dijual dengan harga yang kita tentukan sendiri. Aku melihat barang yang menarik, sebuah Sharp Beam Gun Bow, cukup untuk kubeli dengan hanya tujuh ratus ribu disena dan bisa dibuat menjadi Sharp Intense Beam Gun Bow dengan bahan yang kumiliki di bank, namun sayangnya…

"*teet!*" Suara itu membuatku menggertakkan gigi, barang itu tampaknya error, sama seperti banyak yang lain.

Seseorang menepuk punggungku.

"Xafel? Sedang melihat-lihat lelang?" tanya sebuah suara, orang yang tadi menepukku. Aku menoleh dan melihat seniorku, Sheizan, seorang Adventurer yang cukup dikenal diantara kami di Holy Alliance Cora.

"Ah… senior… iya… sayangnya saya tidak bisa membeli yang ini" aku memperlihatkan benda yang ingin kubeli. Senior menggaruk kepalanya, lalu memperhatikan barang itu. Aneh juga, karena senior memakai sebuah blinker berwarna merah yang seharusnya tidak tembus pandang, bagian dari Armor khusus Knight Walker yang menandakan bahwa orang itu adalah orang yang berjasa besar pada bangsa Cora.

"Ah… yang itu pasti error juga… hm hm…" senior, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari inventory miliknya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin berwarna merah, aku mengenali cincin itu, aksesori Fire Curse Ring, penambah kekuatan serangan.

"Ini untukmu kalau begitu." Senior Sheizan menyerahkan cincin itu, padaku. Aku hanya bisa terbengong-bengong.

"Ambillah… ini punya Lime." Dia semakin mendekatkan cincin itu padaku, tanganku spontan mengambilnya.

"Lime sudah lama tidak memakai yang ini, Fire Curse Ring, dia memakai Elemental sekarang…" Aku mencoba cincin itu, dan saat itu, sesuatu seperti mengalir dalam tubuhku dari cincin itu, sebuah kekuatan tambahan. Senior hanya tersenyum kecil melihatku.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku pergi dulu, oke?" dia melangkah pergi, agak terburu-buru kalau menurutku.

Aku lalu kembali ke markas, melewati portal yang ada dibawah.

Saat kembali ke markas, bagaimanapun, seseorang lalu memanggilku.

"Xafelthas!"

"Ya?"

"Cepat ke unit gawat darurat…" aku kaget, siapa kenalanku yang terluka parah? Aku buru-buru menuju unit gawat darurat.

Disana, aku melihatnya, senior Sheizan, sedang pingsan, dan berbaring di kasur. Senior Lime dan Lemon ada disitu.

"…h…hah? Senior… Sheizan?" Aku mendekatinya, dia masih hidup, namun tidak sadarkan diri.

Baru saja dia memberikan cincin Fire Curse padaku, tapi, kenapa dia bisa ada… disini? Aku lalu memperhatikan jemari Senior Lime, memang, dia sudah memakai Elemental, tapi perhatianku cepat teralih pada tangan Senior Sheizan.

Salah satu cincin Fire Curse yang dia selalu pakai… tidak ada.

"Dia… dihantam telak oleh sebuah Gold Massive Armor Unit saat sedang bersama aku dan Lemon di Sette." Senior Lime menjelaskannya padaku, senior Lemon tampaknya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku setengah tidak percaya dengan pendengaranku, Gold MAU, sekarang?

"Gold MAU… milik siapa…? Bahkan sekarang pun… Gold MAU itu tidak mungkin dimiliki seseorang yang biasa-biasa saja, kan? Gold MAU milik siapa? SIAPA!?" tanyaku ketus.

"Franco." senior Lemon menjawabnya, dia tampak menyesal.

"Sebenarnya Franco tadi mengarahkan serangannya padaku, tapi Shei… dia…" senior Lemon lalu menangis, senior Lime mendekatinya, membelai rambutnya.

"Lemon… tenang, ya?" bisik senior Lime pelan, aku lalu duduk disebelah senior Sheizan, lalu menundukkan kepalaku, berdoa pada DECEM agar dia selamat.

"Kalian tahu…? Bellato berengsek itu tidak mungkin menghancurkan diriku semudah itu."

Aku mengangkat kepala, senior Lime dan senior Lemon menoleh. Senior Sheizan sudah bangun.

"Hei, suka dengan hadiahku, Xafelthas?" tanyanya, senior Lime dan senior Lemon tampaknya bingung, namun aku menjawabnya.

"…Ya, tentu, senior!" senior Sheizan tersenyum padaku. Sebuah suara lalu terdengar menggema, suara Quiane Khan, Archbishop Cora di planet Novus

"_Perhatian bagi seluruh Corite! Satu jam lagi semuanya diwajibkan memasuki medan perang! Kami telah menerima informasi tentang senjata baru Accretia Empire dan Bellato Union yang bernama Shining Siege Kit dan Gold Massive Armor Unit! Bagi mereka yang membutuhkan informasi ini diharap menghadap! Pengumuman selesai!" _Suara menggema itu hilang. Keheningan mengisi tempat itu sementara.

"…wah wah… sudah harus bersiap-siap lagi…" kata-kata senior Sheizan memecah keheningan.

"Kau jangan bergerak dulu, bodoh." Terdengar suara dari depan pintu, senior Screw, rupanya.

"Hei, apa hakmu menyuruhku…?" senior Sheizan menanyainya. Senior Screw mendekati kasur dan meremas tangan kiri senior Sheizan.

"AGH!!!" teriak senior Sheizan, terdengar suara protes dari sekitar kamar itu, tampaknya suara senior Sheizan mengganggu mereka.

"Nah, belum kuat kan? Istirahat sana!"

"Ergh… padahal aku ingin sekali… war pertama setelah 'perubahan'…" senior Sheizan berkata setengah menyesal. Senior yang juga dikenal dengan nama Tidal Ranger itu, menatap jendela satu-satunya di kamar itu.

"Kalau begitu… kalau siang ini tidak bisa, nanti malam aku akan ikut…" lanjut senior Sheizan. Senior Screw tersenyum

"Baiklah, kau kami tunggu, dan kau, Xafelthas, ikut." Senior Screw menunjukku, dan itulah saatnya…

Chip War pertama setelah update Legend of Elven… dimulai…


End file.
